


Truthshreiker

by Teratotally



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bad English, Crack, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Sexual Humor, Teenage Dorks, ZaDr Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teratotally/pseuds/Teratotally
Summary: Dib gets cancelled, so he kidnaps Zim and cuts him open for views.Mostly wrote this just to amuse myself.Probably my most lazily written fic so far.Fun fact, I wrote this in comic sans on Google dox.
Relationships: ZaDr - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Dib grabbed a pork soda from the fridge and went to his room, setting down his backpack, happy to be home from hi-skool.  
He sat in his desk chair in front of the computer, taking a sip of soda as he opened up the Truthshrieker website to check the comments on his latest video.  
He got some great footage of Gir digging through some trash cans, followed by Zim yelling at him to stop. Did they really think no one would notice them wandering around without their disguises?  
Dib smiled, proud of himself for getting it on camera.  
But he stopped when he saw the comments. There were comments from new viewers, all mentioning the same name.  
"Anyone else here after watching The_hooman_skeptic???"  
"Agent_mothman_se been real quiet ever since The_hooman_skeptic made a video 🤡🤡🤡"  
"Lol The_hooman_skeptic destroyed his ass with FACTS and LOGIC"

"Who the hell is…?" Dib typed the name into the search bar.  
The very first video that came up was about him.  
"AGENT_MOTHMAN_SE IS CANCELED!!1!!"  
The thumbnail was a screenshot of Dib's face with a red circle around it and the word "fraud!" written next to him. Subtle.  
Already annoyed, Dib clicked on it.  
The video began with a clip of Dib himself explaining Zim's disguise, then a clip of Jontron saying "Exuse me whaaaat?" Then finally The_hooman_skeptic finally starting talking, using gameplay of something from Game Slave while he talked in voice over, possibly using a voice changer.  
"How can anyone take this footage seriously!? He is just a tin foil hat wearing, IDIOT!" he mocked, laughing. "Look how big his head is! PATHETIC!!" Then he showed another screen shot of Dib, while playing audio of someone laughing and saying "Ah look at the top of his head! Oh look at his lips!" Then cut back to the game play. "Do you FOOLS really believe this charlatan!? I, The_hooman_skeptic, will now use my superior intellect to prove once and for all, that Agent_mothman_se is in fact… CRINGE!" he then went on to react to clips of Dib's latest video, pointing out why he thought that Zim was just Dib in a disguise. 

Dib sat in front of his screen in shock. "Who is this guy? This is just spreading rumours about me… Do people really do that? Just go on the internet and tell lies?"  
He checked the comments to see what people would say. Surely someone would defend him, right?  
"Get rekt Agent_mothman_se! 😂😎"  
"Ngl The_hooman_skeptic sounds kinda cute owo"  
"First! FIRST!!! FIRST!!! I WAS FITST I WAS FIRST I FIRST FIRST FIRST!!"  
"Agent_mothman_se only makes videos for ad revenue and clickbaits his viewers, he makes real UFOlogists look bad. So glad someone finally spoke up about this issue."  
"I came."

"This comment section is a mess…" Dib mumbled to himself. Then he noticed one comment defending him.  
"I don't think Agent_mothman_se is faking his videos… Besides, his head is too big to disguise himself as the alien."  
Well, it was almost a nice comment. Dib checked the replies and saw that The_hooman_skeptic replied.  
"Ok simp."  
Everyone else seemed to agree with The_hooman_skeptic.  
Unbelievable.  
To make things worse, the video had even more views than Dib's video.  
Even the username was misspelled, yet no one cared, they loved the video.  
Dib was furious.  
He had to make a video.  
This time it would be better. Better lighting, better editing, no shaky cam from the bushes. Most importantly, he needed much more solid proof of Zim.  
He ran to the garage to find his dad's tools.  
He borrowed a ring light from Gaz.  
He collected knives from the kitchen, and a first aid kit from the bathroom.  
Nothing was going to get in his way.


	2. I have to stitch you up again

Zim's head ached.   
He blinked slowly, taking a moment to adjust to his surroundings.   
He stared up at the ceiling, a sinking feeling in his chest when he realized he couldn't move. His arms and legs were strapped down to a table.   
He struggled, but he felt so weak.   
"You're awake! Good," Dib's voice started him.   
He couldn't say anything back, there was duct tape over his mouth.   
He watched as Dib leaned over him, wearing gloves, a white lab coat, and a mask over his mouth and nose.   
"I wanted you to be awake during the operation. It'll make the video more interesting."  
Video?  
Zim suddenly realized he must've meant the Truthshreiker website.   
He stiffened when Dib held up a syringe full of fluid.   
"I've already given you a dose of this numbing serum. I would have given you more, but you're pretty small. So you shouldn't feel a thing when I cut you open."  
Now Zim's heart was racing.   
Was Dib being serious?  
He tensed when Dib reached out for him, but he complied when he pulled the duct tape off his mouth. Not that he had a choice.   
"Is this some kind of sick joke!?" He hissed. "Do you really think you can kill me? You've been trying and failing for years!"  
"Oh I'm not trying to kill you," Dib assured. "I'm filming this. I'm going to expose you for what you really are!" Despite the mask, his grin was apparent. He dragged a sanitary wipe over Zim's bare torso.   
It was only now that Zim realized he wasn't wearing his disguise, and he was stripped down to his leggings, boots, and gloves. His tunic was gone.   
He tried to open his PAK and use his mechanical legs to defend himself, but it wouldn't open. It had duct tape over it.   
"You disgust me, filthy creature," Zim said bitterly.   
He wiggled and squirmed when he saw Dib pick up a knife, his heart racing.   
"You put that back!" He screeched, but he could barely move.   
He shut his eyes as he felt something trace over his chest, all the way down to his stomach.   
He really was numb. He couldn't even tell if Dib cut into him.   
"Huh… I-I thought that would be more difficult," Dib said.   
Well that answered that question.   
Zim opened his eyes again to look at Dib, who was staring into him, looking nervous.   
"Ugh… J-Just don't throw up on me… weakling," Zim glared. He was still scared, but he tried not to sound like it.   
"This will show them… Why is your blood pink?" Dib asked, poking Zim's rib.   
He growled.   
"It's horrifying… everything is so wet and throbbing…"  
"You're the one who decided to dissect me! Don't get squeamish now!"  
"I'm not! I've just- I've never done this before, okay!?"  
"Well I hope not! Pervert!" Zim glared at Dib as they argued.   
He squeaked when he felt Dib poke his stomach.   
"Stop touching that!"  
"I'm just trying to show the viewers that this isn't special effects!" Dib retorted, flustered.   
Zim wondered how he could go from being cocky and cruel, to disgusted and nervous.   
"This video is going to get demonized…" He added, poking around a bit. Zim watched in horror as Dib grabbed and held up his large intestines.   
"Stop! Put that back immediately!" He cried desperately.   
Dib did just that.   
Zim didn't feel any better though. He felt sick. His skin was cold and sweaty.   
"Hey wait… That's your stomach, those are your lungs, this is your heart…"  
"Stop touching that!" Zim snapped.   
"But what is this?" Dib asked, poking something below Zim's ribcage.   
"That's my squeedilyspooch! Leave it alone!" Zim yelled. "Leave it alone you filthy worm!"  
"Alright, I'll leave it! Just stop yelling! God…"  
Dib moved on.   
After poking around a bit more, he got a little bit too curious.   
"I wonder what would happen if I spilled some water inside…"  
Zim could swear his heart stopped. "NO! No don't! It'll kill me! I'll die!" he shut his eyes, desperately trying to open his PAK as he felt hot tears roll down his cheeks. "Please stop! Please don't kill me!" He choked out, sobbing.   
He almost didn't hear what Dib was saying, over his own sobbing.   
"Okay, I won't! Calm down! I won't!"  
Zim stopped talking, but he kept crying.   
"Zim, please… I-I'm serious! I'm really not trying to hurt you! I'm… I'm sorry, okay!?"   
"Fuck you… Murderer. " Zim whimpered, sniffling.   
"I'm not going to kill you! This is just for a video, okay!? Someone made this stupid video 'debunking' my evidence of-"  
"Pathetic!" Zim interrupted. "This all because you're angry my video is beloved, and yours was mocked! Hahaha!" Zim laughed loudly, though his voice came out shaky and he still had tears in his eyes.   
"Wait, you're The_hooman_skeptic!?"   
"You didn't know!? Imbecile!" Zim snarled.   
"Your fucking video is why I did all this shit in the first place!" Dib snapped at him, irritated.   
"Foolish Dib. So naive. Poor little human, so angry… wait, what are you-!" Zim stopped gloating when he felt Dib's hand on the hem of his leggings. "What are you doing!? Stop immediately!" He flushed, trying to get his legs out of their restraints so he could kick Dib in the stomach.   
"Alright, I won't-" Dib stopped, taking his hands off, his face turning pink. "I-I don't know why I- I was just…"  
"Silence!" Zim demanded. "Unhand me immediately! I've had enough of your grabby hands exploring my body!"  
"I think I have enough footage…" Dib decided.   
"Good! Then let me go!"  
"I have to stitch you up again."  
"Release me now!"  
"Do you want your organs falling out?"  
Zim fell silent. He did not want that.  
"Didn't think so. Now be quiet so I can concentrate," Dib said smugly.   
Zim waited, glaring at Dib the whole time. He was so numb that he couldn't feel any pain, but he could feel the needle poking his skin a bit.   
"Alright, I uh… I'm just going to let you go…" Dib eventually spoke up. "But I can't let you destroy the evidence, so I'm putting you back to sleep. I'll get you dressed and carry you home, okay?"  
Zim tried to bite Dib's fingers as he held a rag over his mouth, but soon the effort was too much to bother, and his eyelids felt heavy.


End file.
